A Dream Come True?
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: ~Finished~- Sequel to *Wish Upon A Star*... Will Melfina tell Gene she loves him wen she has the perfect chance?- Please R and R
1. Chapter One: Black Out

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, and unfortunatly I don't own Gene Starwind either  
  
-This is the sequel to *Wish Upon A Star.* So I suggest you read that one before you read this... Anyway, I hope you like this, and please Review!-  
  
*A Wish Come True?*  
  
Chapter One  
  
It's been a few days since I've made that wish. And still he ignores me; it's like I never even made that wish. Maybe the wish is too outrageous to come true. Like something that is too good to be true.  
  
"Melfina," Aisha said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Melfina."  
  
I snapped out of my trance and blinked blankly at her. "Sorry, Aisha." I said. "I guess I was spacing out."  
  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Go where?" I said.  
  
"A surprise!" She exclaimed and grabbed my hand.  
  
I followed her, aimlessly off the ship. When we got off Suzuka was standing at the end of the Terminal waiting for us.   
  
"Finally! I thought you guys must have backed out." Suzuka sighed, holding her wooden sword in her left hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked again, still confused.  
  
"Girls night out." Aisha answered.  
  
Honestly, I didn't want to go. I'd rather stay in the Outlaw Star and dwell on how much of a coward I am. But, then I think it would be good for me to get out, and try to make the best of things.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We ended up at a dance club. I sat alone at the table, while Aisha danced and Suzuka sat at the bar. I watched in amazement as Aisha moved to the rhythm of the music. She was so carefree and outgoing, I wish I were like her. Then I wouldn't be so shy, and I would be able to tell Gene that I loved him.  
  
"Come on Melfina!" Aisha shouted, dancing in the crowd of people. "Come out here and dance! It's fun!"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I'm having fun sitting here."  
  
Aisha shrugged her shoulders and continued to dance. I wanted to go out there and dance, but my heart felt too sick to move. I watched as Suzuka drank her sake. She could drink it for hours, and still she wouldn't get drunk or sick. She says it's because she is very strong. I believe her, because she is. And that made her beauty even more memorizing. If only I could be beautiful too…  
  
My heart ached, as if someone was squeezing it with their hands. And my stomach felt as if it was mixing cement. It got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore, so I stood up and walked up to Suzuka. She turned to me and stared at me with a worried look.  
  
"What's wrong Melfina?" She asked, and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"I have to go back," I answered. "To the Outlaw Star."  
  
"Alright," She said. "But, take this, it will make your sorrow disappear." She said and handed me a bottle of sake.  
  
"Thanks." I grabbed the bottle. "Bye."  
  
I walked away, with my sorrow following behind me. My heart pounded against my chest as if it wanted to brake free from my body, and my stomach tumbled rapidly.   
  
Soon I was on the sidewalk, walking aimlessly in the dark, cold night. My heart sunk in my chest and my eyes felt heavy with tears. Eventually they trailed down my face. Why do I have to be such a coward? I shouldn't be scared to tell him, because what's the worse he can say? Except for saying no, there is nothing else. But, then him saying no would hurt me in a million ways never thought possible. But, I should take that risk, and go for it.   
  
I got to the terminal and started to walk up the ramp to get on the ship. I boarded it and went into the control room. I sat down on Gene's chair. The cushioning smelled like him. I opened the bottle of sake that I got from Suzuka. I took a sip of it. It slowly took away my broken heart and uplifted my spirits.   
  
I looked around the ship, and stopped when I came to my little portal. Am I just the Outlaw Star's Navigator? Just like how I'm the puppet for the Galactic Leyline? Is that what Gene thinks? I wonder… Sometimes I have dreams about being a real human. He tells me he loves me, and we live happily ever after… If only that was true…  
  
I drank away my sorrow, and soon I felt this warm feeling in my heart. Besides, the dizziness, I actually felt better. I stared out the window. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Hey, if I ever get this sad again I will always have my sake… But, do I always want to go after it? No, not really. If I did I would be drunk all the time.   
  
I finished the bottle and stood up. I felt lightheaded and my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. My vision started to get blurry and I lost my balance, and eventually I fell to the floor. All of a sudden I burst out laughing. After a while tears rolled down my face as I laughed. I felt sorry for myself. Here I was on the floor laughing and crying at the same time, all because I won't get enough courage to tell him that I love him.   
  
"Melfina?" A voice said.   
  
I gasped, and quickly tried to wipe away my tears. I turned around and my eyes widened. "Gene?"  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked. "I thought I heard someone crying."  
  
"I'm wonderful!" I exclaimed, sarcastically.  
  
I tried to stand up, but when I did I lost my balance. But before I hit the floor, Gene caught me.   
  
"Thank you." I said. "I guess I'm just a little bit tipsy."  
  
"It appears so." He answered, and then noticed the newly opened bottle on the chair. "Melfina, were you drinking?"  
  
"Yep." I replied.  
  
My vision got fuzzy, and my body felt lighter with each breath I took. I tried to look through the dim haze to see his eyes, but I couldn't. Then when things couldn't get any worse, they did. I fell back in to his arms, and blacked out.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Like it, hate it? Should I continue? Tell me! 


	2. Chapter Two: Hang Over

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star... Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait! I have just been so busy, so finally I found some time and wrote this chapter... I hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I woke up to find myself alone in my bedroom. I felt as if I was having a brain freeze, but ten times worse. My eyes were sore, from crying and my heart bet close to my chest. I tried to remember what happened last night, but I kept drawing blanks. It was like a barrier was trying to keep me from remembering it.  
  
I slid out of bed and walked to the main deck of the ship. Just as I was about to walk in I heard Gene and Suzuka talking. I stopped and hid in the corner, and tried to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Suzuka," he said. "I found her crying on the floor last night and to top it off she was drunk too!"  
  
"Her being drunk is my fault." She answered. "Aisha and I took her out to a dance club. The whole night she sat at a table all by herself, with depression written all over her face. Later on, she came up to me and told me that she wanted to leave, so I gave her a bottle of sake to cheer her up… I'm sorry Gene that I let her walk home all by herself."  
  
"It's alright," he assured her. "I just feel like it's all my fault, anyway."  
  
"I can agree with you on that." She said.  
  
"Why?" He asked, and scratched his head.  
  
"Gene you are blinder then a blind man if you don't know why!" She said, and laughed.  
  
He stared at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Melfina loves you, moron!" She exclaimed. "Don't you see the way she looks at you? Or the way she's so shy when you're near her? She loves you Gene! Get a clue, will you?"  
  
My heart stopped in my chest as I heard Suzuka telling the truth. I couldn't believe she knew that I loved him, but then I guess it is obvious…  
  
"She…does?" He asked, with shook running through his body, like electricity.  
  
"Of course, she does… That's probably the reason why she is so sad and the reason why she was crying last night." She replied. "Gene she thinks you don't feel the same way about her as she does for you."  
  
"Well, I don't." He said, and then blushed.  
  
"Don't lie!" She scolded. "I know you are because your eye twitches when you lie."  
  
I peeked through the doorway and saw Gene nod. "Alright maybe I do, but I'm not going to say anything about it to her."  
  
"Gene you're such a fool!" Suzuka said and began to walk towards the door.   
  
I flung back against the wall, hoping she wouldn't see me. But too late, she saw me. She gave me a quick look and continued to walk. For that second her eyes were trying to tell me, "Go to him." I watched as she faded down the long hallway. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I was decided either to go in there or run away like the coward I am.   
  
I felt myself walking towards the doorway. I stood there staring at the back of his head as he sat in his chair. I moved my foot forward and when I set t down I made a loud noise.  
  
"Coming back to apologize now, are you?" He said and then turned around. His eyes widened. "Oh, hi Melfina."  
  
"Hi Gene." I said. "I…"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
I started to fidget with my fingers and stared at the floor. Suzuka was right about how I acted so shy when I was around him. "Gene, I lo… I mean I want to thank you for helping my last night."  
  
"It wasn't problem." He replied.  
  
I stood there staring at him with longing in my eyes. I wish could tell him, but I don't know if I will be able to handle what his answer is.  
  
"Is there something else?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No… I mean Yes!" I corrected myself.   
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
I took in a deep breath and sighed. "I love you, Gene! But, you don't care! You'd rather stay lonely then wanting to be with me! And I can't stand that Gene!" I shouted, as tears rolled down my face. "I loved you since the day I met you! I love you so much, that it hurts because you're not with me."  
  
"Melfina…" he whispered, and walked closer to me.  
  
"No, I've been wanting to tell you this for so long, so I'm going to say it, and I don't care if you listen or not." I said, backing away from him. "You lied the day you said you always wanted to be with me. You even kissed me and that was a lie too. But, to me I thought it was the truth. I believed you actually liked me and that you always wanted to be with me. But, ever since we got back on Sentinel III you've been so distant. At first I thought it was me, but now I realize it wasn't me at all, it was you. You're the one who won't let yourself fall in love, it's you that has the problem, Gene."  
  
"Melfina…" He said and looked down. "I'm sorry. It's just that…"  
  
"It's what?" I asked, loudly. "Come on Gene, you can tell me, we're both friends here."  
  
"Stop acting like this, Melfina." He said.  
  
"Acting like what?" I asked. "How can I stop when you make me this way?"  
  
He walked over and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
"Why should I believe you, Gene? You keep telling me lies and I don't know if I can trust you anymore."  
  
"This time you can trust me." He assured.  
  
"It doesn't work that way." I said and walked away.   
  
"Melfina, wait!" He called, but I ignored him and kept walking.  
  
I'm so stupid! I actually had what I wanted, but I let it go, just like that. I felt my heartbreak all over again and my eyes burned with tears. Maybe what I did was right, I could do this as a test. If he chases after me then I know that he really cares, but if he doesn't chase after, then he doesn't. For some reason I didn't think he would come after me.   
  
I was right he didn't…  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three: Dancing Away

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star... Konichiwa mina-san! I finally got time to write this chapter! I hope you like the story so far! Please Review  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I sat alone on my bed, crying. My feelings and emotions are like one big ball in the back of my throat. I thought about going back to him, but I couldn't; my heart wouldn't let me.  
  
"Melfina," Gene said, knocking on the door. "Please open the door. I want to talk to you."  
  
I covered my ears to drown out his voice and laid my head down on the pillow. I wanted to open the door and leap into his arms, and start all over. But I couldn't; I didn't want to get hurt, again.   
  
"Mel," he said, with fortitude in his voice. "Please, Melfina! I really am sorry! You could trust me this time."  
  
I tried to keep myself from walking to the door. With each word from his mouth, it got harder and harder to resist the temptation. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, as I uncovered my ears. I couldn't resist it anymore. I stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
I opened it. "Gene," I said, but stopped when he wasn't there, no one was. Was I dreaming that? Or was it real? I frowned and turned back to my room.  
  
"Melfina, what's wrong?" a voice asked, as I turned.  
  
I tightly closed my eyes and opened them with a sigh. I swallowed my fear and then turned around, thinking it was Gene. But to my surprise, it wasn't. It was Jim.  
  
"Oh, hi Jim," I sighed. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yep," I lied. "Do you know where Gene is?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he went into town for something." He answered. "Well, I'll see you around, bye Melfina." He said and walked away.  
  
I leaned up against the wall and fell to the floor. My heart fell along with me. How could I be so stupid? I should've answered the door when he was there. But, then when I think about it, was he really there or was I just imagining it?  
  
Deep inside, I think I really knew that Gene wouldn't change from being a womanizer. He was always the ladies' man, that's probably why he always gets girls. He has that charm and charisma that any girl can fall for, hell even I fell for it. But then, I see a side of him that no one else sees. It's like I'm the only one in the world who knows the real Gene. The Gene that only I know is sweet, caring, and strong, or is that how I want him to be?   
  
I knew what I had to do. I stood up and wiped away my tears. I stumbled off the ship and went down the terminal. My shoes clunked on the steel floor as I walked off the terminal. I watched as the ship grew smaller and smaller as I walked away.   
  
I walked the familiar street to the dance club. I had to get my mind off of him, that's the only way I'll get happier. I finally got to the club. As I walked inside a burst of music encircle my body. Soon enough, I was under the lights, surrounded by a crowd of dancing bodies. At this point, I didn't care if anyone saw me dancing like a mental person. I started to move my body to the rhythm of the music. It was awkward at first, but then I caught on to the beat and it became easier.   
  
"Hi," a guy's voice said, as he wrapped his hands around my waist.  
  
I jumped when I first felt his hands, but in a way it felt almost right. I turned around and smiled, flirtatiously.   
  
"Does the goddess have a name?" He asked, as we danced.  
  
"It's Melfina" I answered, shyly.  
  
"I'm Jake." He said, and pulled me closer to him.  
  
This is so wrong, but it feels so good. Why am I letting myself do this? Maybe it's not that bad, it's not like I'm going to do anything more with him. We're only dancing, nothing more. Even though I say that to myself, why don't I believe it?  
  
The song ended and we sat down at a table. He was very handsome, but not better looking then Gene, no one is. He had blonde hair, blue eyes to die for, and a really great smile.   
  
"So," he said. "Do you live around here?"  
  
"Umm…" I don't know what to say. I can't tell him I live in a ship, but then I can tell him about Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. "I move a lot, so I really don't have a home. But, right now I'm staying with some friends at Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, it's their business."  
  
"I live just down the street," he replied, and looked in my eyes, as if he was searching for something. "You're very mysterious. You look as if you're hiding the greatest secret of mankind in your eyes."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" I asked.  
  
"Definitely," he replied, and smiled.  
  
I smiled back and blushed. I felt my heart beat faster, just like it does when I'm with Gene. Why do I feel this way? It's like I'm slowly forgetting about Gene and concentrating on someone else.  
  
"Melfina, you're very beautiful. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend," he said. "Do you have one?"  
  
I stared, thinking of what to say. I slowly began to shake my head. "No, I don't." I replied. "But, there is the thought of someone."  
  
"Oh," he said. "I kind of figured."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm nobody's yet." I assured. Oh, why did I say that? I'm just leading him on and I shouldn't. "You know what, I have to get going, anyway."  
  
"I'll walk you home." He said, and put out his hand to help me out of my seat.  
  
"Ok," I replied, and began to walk out of the club.  
  
We walked together, hand-in-hand down the street. His hand looked strong, but it felt soft on mine, like in a protective way. We walked down the, now darkened street with only the streetlights as light. I wished the street would unfold into miles and miles, so I could be with him, but eventually I saw the Outlaw Star shinning high in glory. We came to the entrance of the terminal and stopped.  
  
"Did I also mention I travel by ship?" I asked, and giggled.  
  
"No, but then that's the mystery about you," he whispered. "Did I mention that I like you?"  
  
I blushed and shook my head. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Well, I do," he said, and smiled.  
  
He leaned into kiss me and I just stood there in shock. Soon enough, I felt his lips on mine. My body rushed with bliss and my sadness seemed to disappear. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.  
  
Then I heard something fall and break. It sounded as if a window broke into a million shards of glass. We broke off, and I turned.  
  
My heart sunk low in my chest and my heart stopped. "Gene…" I gasped.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four: Stars and the Moon

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star... Hi everyone!... It's finally finished... I hope you liked the story so far and that you like the ending! Please Review!  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Shards of glass and roses were scattered all over the floor. I looked up at Gene, who looked disappointed. I could feel my heart breaking in my chest and pulse raced. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. Instead, I stood there, wishing to go back in the past, to fix this.  
  
"Well, Melfina," Gene said, in a low tone. "It seems you've gotten what you always wanted." He bent down and picked up a single rose. "Here, let's just say it's from an admirer," He said and handed me the rose.  
  
"Gene, I-" I said, but he was already gone, with my heart.  
  
I fell to the floor and put my face in my hands. I tried to cry myself a river so I could sail away and never to return. But, when I eventually stopped crying it was only a puddle of my sorrow and heartbrokenness.   
  
"Melfina, I'm sorry. I caused this mess," Jake said. "I'll leave."  
  
I wiped my tears. "It's not your fault, it's all mine." I said.  
  
"But, all in all, I should leave." He said and kissed my cheek. "Good luck, and if things don't work out between you and that guy, call me." He said and faded away down the terminal.  
  
I stood up and walked inside the ship. I clutched onto the flower as I passed his room. I wanted to knock on it and tell him my true feelings, but I couldn't. So I kept walking. I went into my room and collapsed on my bed, in a puddle of tears.  
  
I should've known not to go to that club, but I wasn't thinking. I was too depressed to think straight. He even bought me flowers to apologize! I really am a moron to do that to him. But then when I think about it, he never actually told me that he felt the same for me. Sure he told Suzuka, but I wanted him to tell me and only me. Then and only then will I know that he truly does.   
  
"Melfina," a person said at my door. "Can you open the door for a minute?"  
  
I lifted my head and stared at the door. I tried to look through the door, but it was worthless to even try.   
  
"It's me, Suzuka," she said. "I need to talk to you."  
  
I sighed and went to open the door. She walked inside and sat down at the end of my bed. I sat nest to her, with tears rolling down my face.  
  
"Melfina, don't cry." She said.   
  
"I can't stop, I try. But it's no use. The tears keep falling and I fall more and more into sadness."  
  
"But, you shouldn't cry, you have nothing to cry about. Gene loves you and that's all that matters." She assured. "I know how you feel."  
  
"No, Gene hates me. I deceived him with somebody else!" I exclaimed. "And don't tell me you know how I feel, because you don't! No one does!"  
  
"Melfina, you're just as blind as him!" She said, and stood up. "Believe me, I know what it's like to love someone so much, that it hurts because he doesn't you love you in return. I know Melfina!"  
  
"Suzuka," I said, lowering my voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
She clutched onto her wooden sword and stared at me with repent. "It's ok," she sighed, and walked towards the door. "Don't give up."  
  
I watched as she walked away. I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It seems different now. The room is smaller, the ceiling is lower, and my body felt bigger. It was like I was in a little dollhouse, made for only me. A house full of sorrow, happiness, drama, gloom, and action. That's what makes up my house.   
  
The room spun around me as I laid there. I shouldn't give up; I have the rest of my life ahead of me and I shouldn't dwell on something as stupid as this for the rest of my life. I sat up and stared at the door. It was the door to my future. I stood up and walked towards it. I rested my hand on the doorknob and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. I have to do this. I have to be strong.  
  
I opened the door and walked the barren hallway. I searched all over the ship, but I couldn't find him. Aisha and Jim didn't know where he was, neither did Suzuka. I was stranded. I was so ready to talk to him, but then when I went to tell he wasn't there.   
  
I ended up at the bridge, staring at the stars. I loved the way they seemed to dance around the moon. They were the only things I could count on. Because, every night I knew they would be there, shining like diamonds. And the moon was always right in the middle of it all, as if the stars were protecting it. I wish I could be protected by a big blanket of stars and the moon as my pillow. If that were true, then Gene would be my sun. He would brighten up the darkness with his smile and his sweet kisses. And I could lie on the fluffy clouds, as his warmth caressed my body. If only…  
  
The cold wind blew through my hair, sending shivers down my spine. I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and there stood Gene. He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. I wanted to leap into his arms, but I didn't. I couldn't, it was like my feet were glued to the ground.  
  
"Gene," I whispered into the wind, as it swirled around us.  
  
"Melfina, I'm sorry for the way I acted," he said, and looked at the ground. "After what happened in the control room, I went out to but you flowers so I can apologize. But when I came back and saw you kissing that guy, I felt everything crumble right before me. So I left and went somewhere to figure things out. Do you want to know what I found out?"  
  
I swallowed my fears and nodded. "Yes, Gene," I said, as he walked closer to me. I could feel my broken heart coming back together as he cupped my cheek in his hand.   
  
"I found out, that I really do love you. It's just that I hid it because I was afraid that I would hurt you," he replied. "I guess I didn't do it very well, since I did hurt you. And I'm sorry for that."  
  
"Gene, I love you so much. And I couldn't stand to be away from you. So, I went to that dance club to clear my mind and find a solution. But, the only thing I ended up finding was myself. I found that there was no one else in the world that I could love more than you."  
  
He smiled and kissed me. It was better then the last, but still had the same sweetness. Maybe, wishing on stars isn't as hopeless as I thought it to be. Now, ever since that moment we've been together.   
  
Maybe I should wish on stars more often…  
  
The End  
  
***I know it's not the greatest ending, but oh well, I can't write..... Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
